Cameras in the recently introduced "Advanced Photo System" give you not just one print format, but a choice of three. For the classic proportions of a 35 mm print, the photographer chooses the "C" format. For a wider view, the full-frame "H" format is chosen. And for an even wider look, the "P" format is chosen to provide a sweeping panoramic print. The camera records the choice of print format magnetically and/or optically on the filmstrip. The photofinisher's equipment then reads this data, and automatically prints each print in the selected "C", "H" or "P" format. A "C" format print is typically 4.times.6 inches. An "H" format print is typically 4.times.7 inches. And a "P" format print is typically 4.times.10 inches or 4.times.11.5 inches.
No matter which format "C", "H" or "P" is selected in the camera, the exposed image areas on the filmstrip are always in the "H" format. This allows re-prints to be made in any of the various formats.
In order for the photographer to know how much of the subject being photographed will be included in the "C", "H" or "P" format print, the viewfinder in the camera includes a variable state masking device, such as a mechanical masking blade assembly or an electronic masking liquid crystal display, for framing the subject according to the particular format that is selected. A manually operated format selector is provided to change the state of the masking device to the view the desired format in the viewfinder.
Problem
A "P" format print is significantly more expensive than a "H" format print and a "C" format print since the "P" format print is much longer than the "H" and "C" format prints. After a picture is taken with the camera, the masking device typically remains in the same state as before the picture was taken. If a picture is taken with the masking device in the state for the "P" format and the photographer forgets to operate the format selector to change the state of the masking device before further pictures are taken, each one of the prints will be in the "P" format. This may be disappointing to the photographer, particularly because of the costly photofinishing charge.